the_leaguefandomcom-20200215-history
Team Dragon
About (Brief paragraph describing what and who the character is (in about a sentence or two), and how they can be distinguished. Should be no more than 5 sentences.) Team Dynamic (A paragraph describing the dynamic within the team between the members, with other teams, and the general vibe the team gives off) Members (3/3) Typhoon (Wolf/Male) Typhoon is a hardworking and composed wolf, a very dependable presence. In stark contrast to his name, he is very similar to what would be the eye of the storm, a calm, steady force in the midst of chaos and bloodshed. Though he has endured a great deal, he would never show a shred of his inner struggles on the surface. He feels responsible for those around him, so much so that he beats himself up over things that he had nothing or very little to do with. Sarcastic and blunt, he can always be counted on to tell it like it is. Impulse (Wolfdog/Male) Impulse is a stark contrast to Typhoon, a chaotic, energetic wolfdog, with a red and tan coat, large ears, and bright green eyes, as well as a white chest and toes. His thoughts move about a mile a minute, as well as his attention. Impulse is out-going, and friendly, sometimes to an annoying extent, but tends to hide or bottle up his actual emotions, deeming them unimportant. Impulse lives to please in a lot of ways, and enjoys doing things quickly and efficiently, and while he does tend to move around a lot, there are a few select creatures who've earned his utmost loyalty, and that he genuinely respects and cares about. Impulse doesn't do well when faced with large conflict, either avoiding the problem and hiding it under layers of optimism, or trying to deal with it quickly and without the time it deserves and needs. Bailee (Eastern Raccoon) Bailee is a usually friendly, but easily stressed raccoon, of the grey, black and white coloring and patterns that are normal for his species. Bailee is agender, born male, but he really doesn't care what pronouns are used to describe him, and Bailee isn't very touchy about the subject. He thinks of his friends very highly, sometimes even believing that they are better than him, or worrying and stressing over some unseen way he might be disappointing them. Afraid of disappointing people around him more than just about anything, he's most likely to put effort into something if it's for someone else, rather than for his own benefit. Bailee also loves jokes, but isn't all that good at telling them himself. He has extremely soft, usually well-groomed fur, though he doesn't avoid getting dirty, and he is not at all picky about what he eats. Brief description of character's appearance, personality, and how they came to join the team. History Describe the team's history here. Good examples of what to include is what led to the members meeting, Gallery TYPHOONISBEAUTIFUL.jpg|Typhoon 1 2 Category:Player Teams Category:Teams Category:Normal Rank